Six Years
by BeyondBloodBath
Summary: Harry Potter vanished six years ago and has been presumed dead. now with Voldemort gaining power, how will the wizarding world survive? and who is the mysterious cloaked figure that keeps showing up?
1. Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its other characters.

Six Years

Chapter 1  
Memories

Hermione Weasley sat in front of the fire in her three-story house. As she stared into the fire she remembered. She remembered all the good times that she her husband Ron and her best friend Harry had had while they were at Hogwarts.

She remembered all the times that she had scolded Harry and Ron because they hadn't done their homework or all the times that they had said something stupid.

God she missed Harry, it had been six years since she last saw him. But she could still picture his messy hair, sparkling emerald eyes and mischievous smile like it was yesterday. She couldn't help the smile that played at her lips or the small laugh that escaped her as a particular memory came to mind.

"What's so funny Mione?" said a voice from behind her.

Hermione turned to face Ron, "I was just remembering the time the Harry charmed all the suits of armour to insult Snape whenever he walked past,"

Ron let out a small laugh, "yeah, they never did figure out who did it though did they?"

"No, I think McGonagall thought it was a second year who idolized Fred and Gorge." Said Hermione.

"Yeah I remember her, she sure made things interesting."

"That she did." Laughed Hermione.

"I miss him, Mione,"

"so do I Ron,"

"what do you think happened to him?" asked Ron.

"I don't know Ron, I just don't know. He wouldn't have just left without saying anything to anyone and he'd write to us or something just to let us know that he's alive if he was able to." Said Hermione as she started to cry. "I… I miss him so much Ron.. he was my best friend and… now… now…"

"Its okay Mione," Ron whispered as he put his arms around his wife. "I know its hard Mione but Harry wouldn't want us to dwell on his… he wouldn't want us to dwell anyway… he'd want us to make the best of our lives while we can, to live life up to its fullest." 

"Ron you've been hanging around Dumbledore too much, you're starting to sound like him." Hermione said as she looked at Ron.

"And what's wrong with sounding like Dumbledore?" Ron asked raising an eye brow.

"Nothing, as long as its not you that's sounding like him," replied Hermione.

"Oh, I see." Laughed Ron, "come on, I think its time to go to bed." Ron said as he stood up.

"You're right, it is getting a bit late," said Hermione as she got up and followed Ron to their bedroom.

The next day Hermione, Ron, twin daughters Emily and Lilah and their son Sirius were just arriving at the Borrow for dinner with Molly and Arthur as well as a few others from the Order. 

"hey it's Ronikins!" shouted Fred when he saw Ron enter.

"Shutup Fred!" said Ron as he entered and sat down at the dinning room table.

"Hey Hermione," Ginny said from the other side of the table.

"Hey Gin' what's been happening round here?" asked Hermione as she sat down.

"Nothing much. The same old stuff really, de-gnoming the garden, helping mum sort out all our old stuff from the attic, making sure Fred and Gorge don't blow up the house while they're here." Said Ginny looking pointedly across the table at the twins.

"What?" said Gorge.

"How dare you suggest," said Fred.

"That we could create anything that could blow up our dear mother's house," said Fred.

"Yeah, we draw the line at structural damage and broken furniture." Said Gorge with a mock serious look on his face.

"kids why don't you go outside and find Jesse and Harry, I'm sure they'd love to see you." Said Molly as she entered the kitchen with Remus and his wife Tonks.

"Sure Grandma," said all three kids as they ran out the backdoor.

"Hey Remus how's the new job?" asked Ron.

"Quite well actually, the bar seems to be taking off," replied Remus as he helped a very pregnant tonks sit down.

"Must be the 'you're a great listener' thing." Said Ron as he tried to ignore the twins who were trying their best to annoy him by making various noises.

"Yeah, something like that." Said Remus as he sat down next to his wife.

"How's it feel to be a mum to be again, Tonks?" asked Hermione.

"its great, I get to lay down all day with my poor husband catering to my every whim." Laughed Tonks.

"Poor Remus," said Hermione with mock sympathy in her voice.

"Yeah, I know. But you," he said as he pointed at Tonks. "Better not get used to it, coz as soon as the baby is born you're on your own." Said Remus with mock serious in his voice.

"Well don't worry I'm sure that I can find something else that'll have you doing everything I say," laughed Tonks.

Just then Arthur walked in and took a seat next to Remus. "Hello everyone," he said. A chorus of hellos sounded around the kitchen.

"Alright everyone, time for dinner!" shouted Mrs Weasley. A few minutes when everyone was seated and the children had come in and taken a seat as well Mrs Weasley waved her wand and plates of food appeared in front of everyone. Mrs Weasley took a seat next to her husband as everyone started to eat.

As the night wore on the dinner was full of talk, joking and laughter, as everyone enjoyed themselves, unaware that a tall dark figure in a hooded cloak stood watching them from within the woods that surround the Burrow.

The figure stayed in the shadows silently watching as the family and friends laughed and joked. The cloaked figure stayed until the early hours of the morning, just watching, until Ginny looked out the window and seemed to stare intently at the spot where the dark silhouette stood.

Her eyes narrowed and she turned to the others at the table. It was then that the figure decided it was best to leave. He faded back into the shadows and Apparated away before anyone knew for certain that someone had been there.

Hope you enjoyed chap 1!  
Reviews will be appreciated.


	2. Evidance

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters associated with Harry Potter.

Six Years

Chapter Two  
Evidence

He knew he shouldn't have gone there. After all he was not supposed to be seen. At least not yet anyway. He could kick himself for being so stupid! Ginny had seen him! Hopefully she hadn't got a good look at him and will think it was just a trick of the light… Hopefully. 

But no matter how stupid he might have been to go there, he knew that he had, had to. The urge to see them was just too strong and he had, had to see them, they were his family. He had missed them so much, and he just hoped that he would be able to go them soon. But until then he had to get back down to business… 

Ginny sat talking and laughing with her friends and family. It had been ages since she could remember being this happy. It was just like the old times before Harry had vanished off the face of the earth, when they would sit around and have a genuinely enjoyable time. Ginny smiled to herself and looked out the window, lost in memories of the past.

As she scanned the darkened landscape of the woods around the Burrow reminiscing about all the good times she had with Harry and her friends, she noticed something that wasn't quite right. There, just in the shadowy edge of the forest was the vague outline of a hooded cloaked figure.

Her eyes narrowed as she stared at the figure, it could have been the light playing tricks on her eyes, but she could shake the eerie feeling of being watched, she was certain that there was someone there, watching them. She turned to the others seated around the table and said, "hey, I think there's someone out there,"

She looked back out the window to where the shadowy figure had stood, only to discover that there was nothing there.

"What was that Ginny?" asked Remus.

"Nothing, its not important." Said Ginny as continued to stare out the window deep in thought.

The next day while everyone else was busy cleaning up after last night, Ginny went out into the woods surrounding the Burrow looking for any sign of the hooded figure she had seen last night. She searched around the area where she thought she saw the figure. She had been searching for well over an hour when she finally decided to give up.

"I must be going crazy," she said to herself as she started to make her way back to the burrow through the dense undergrowth, she was just about out of the woods when something caught her eye. There laying on the ground just on the edge of the tree line was a small piece of dark woven cloth. Ginny picked it up and examined it closely.

It didn't come from her cloak because hers was a dark blue colour and her parents didn't own any black cloaks and no body at dinner last night were wearing them either, but it didn't look like it came from a death eaters robes.

She pocketed the piece of cloth and headed back to the Burrow, hoping to get to find out who it was that was watching them, and if they were a danger to her family.

A/N: this is the first fanfics that I ever wrote. I posted it on last year and haven't done much with it since then. Partly because of some personal issues that came up and because of a killer case of writers block, witch I still have now.

If anyone has any ideas about the story please let me know, it would be helpful.

Please review and thanks for reading!


End file.
